


On Yuuri: Agàpe & Eros

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, VictUuri, established relationship (sort of), viktuuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Yuuri gli è entrato dentro in modo irreversibile; non c’è più verso di strapparselo di dosso – dal cuore.
Dove Viktor prende una decisione e Yuuri proprio non se l'aspetta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alla mia precious Bri, che è una compagna di shipping unica e che non cambierei mai con e per niente al mondo. <3

Fotografie. Articoli. Ritagli precisi di carta patinata che riflette la luce e quasi ammicca. Fogli sputati fuori da una stampante a corto di inchiostro. Poster di svariate dimensioni.

Ovunque Viktor guardi non trova altro che se stesso. Mille volti uguali al suo che sorridono, salutano, stringono l’occhio all’obiettivo, o che sono perduti nel mezzo di una coreografia, concentrati, remoti, a volte furiosi, a volte disperati, a volte trasfigurati da una gioia abbacinante come il sole stesso.

Sollevando un poster dai colori ormai sbiaditi, la scatola di scarpe scivola dal suo grembo e raggiunge il pavimento. Il contenuto si sparpaglia in una raggiera di centinaia di Viktor diversi; è come guardarsi in uno specchio incrinato – _è come guardarsi con gli occhi di Yuuri_.

Perché è con questi poster e con queste foto e con questi ritagli che è cresciuto. Glielo dicono le chiazze più chiare che svettano frequentemente sul muro, dove la polvere e il tempo non hanno intaccato la vernice. Se avesse voglia di giocare, potrebbe perfino ricostruire quella stanza, riportarla allo stadio precedente, prima del suo arrivo. Forse, però, è un bene che tutti quei reperti, che tutto quell’inchiostro all’occorrenza sottolineato o evidenziato quando Viktor aveva fatto o detto qualcosa che aveva colpito Yuuri, siano stati rinvenuti nello spazio anonimo e sciatto di una scatola di scarpe, perché si sente abbastanza _sconvolto_.

Più del suo viso ripetuto molte volte, è la quantità a sorprenderlo e a lasciarlo attonito. Sapeva, per sua stessa ammissione, che Yuuri era un suo grande fan, ma questo... Questo sconfina nella venerazione. Questo sconfina in quell’ _agàpe_ che tanto avrebbe voluto eseguire. L’amore senza condizioni di un ragazzino diventato uomo, un amore che non ha vacillato, mai, neppure per un minuto. Il sentimento disinteressato di un bambino che è cresciuto aggiungendo pezzi a quella sorta di altare che era diventata la sua camera, fino a tempi recentissimi – la data dell’articolo in cima alla pila di documenti è quella di solo due settimane fa e decanta la bellezza e l’evoluzione del “giovane Yuuri Katsuki, portato a nuova vita dal suo coach Viktor Nikiforov”. E tuttavia, a Yuuri non interessano i complimenti in cui si scialacqua il giornalista. Yuuri ha sottolineato solo cose che riguardano Viktor o che Viktor ha detto.

Non c’è altro che Viktor, agli occhi di Yuuri.

Non sa bene cosa dovrebbe provare. Imbarazzo, certo, ma anche delizia, soddisfazione. Invece, l’unica cosa che prova, l’unica cosa che reclama la sua attenzione è la strana vertigine che sente alla bocca dello stomaco, come fosse in caduta libera, in un perenne avvitamento che non trova lo schianto. Si passa la lingua sulle labbra e la mano sull’addome, stringendo nel pugno la stoffa del suo maglione. E poi, di colpo, quella sensazione ha un nome e si sente sciocco per non averla riconosciuta prima. Il punto è che deve averci fatto così tanto il callo da non riuscire più a prenderne immediatamente atto ogni qualvolta si presenta alla sua porta.

_Desiderio_.

Fisico, ma anche spirituale. Un miscuglio ben organizzato di _eros_ e _agàpe_. Yuuri è l’uno e l’altro, e lo capisce qui e adesso, seduto sull’orlo del suo letto, con decine di occhi uguali ai suoi che lo fissano dal pavimento, quasi a deriderlo. In tutto questo tempo si è sempre limitato a girargli intorno, _gravitargli_ intorno, concedendosi qualche contatto occasionale che Yuuri sembrava accettare passivamente, ma le cose stanno cambiando. Stanno cambiando per Yuuri, che sempre più frequentemente lo cerca, come per accertarsi che sia ancora al suo fianco, e stanno cambiando per lui, che inizia a guardarlo con occhi diversi.

Ma poi, di colpo, ripensa a quel giorno a Pechino, sente le orecchie riempirsi nuovamente di applausi scroscianti prima e del più immobile dei silenzi poi; sente ancora, contro e sotto la pelle, il corpo di Yuuri, i suoi capelli freddi che sgusciano dagli spazi tra un dito e l’altro, la maglia fradicia del suo costume e il profilo di muscoli affaticati contro il braccio. E allora sa che tutto è già cambiato. Si tocca le labbra con l’angolo del poster e _sa che tutto è già cambiato_.

“Viktor.”

Non cerca neppure di nascondere le prove del suo misfatto, né di raccogliere le decine di fogli di carta sparsi sul pavimento. Però, con molta calma, poggia il poster sul letto e si volta, riservandogli la più impenetrabile delle sue espressioni. Lo osserva quietamente mentre si fa largo nella camera e arrossisce via via che prende atto della situazione. Alla fine si morde le labbra e tenta un sorriso.

“Li hai trovati, eh? Che imbarazzo,” ridacchia, ma è così forzato e mortificato che Viktor si sente costretto ad alzarsi, raggiungerlo e scusarsi.

“Non avrei dovuto. Perdonami.”

Ma Yuuri scuote la testa e alza un po’ le mani come per difendersi. “Non c’è problema.”

Eppure sembra esserci. Sembra esserci un problema quando guarda altrove e sembra esserci un problema quando resta in silenzio e non fa il benché minimo sforzo per romperlo. E, Viktor lo vede dalla maniera in cui si torce le dita, non è un silenzio positivo,  non è morbido come un abbraccio; è gelido come mani intorno alla gola.

“Yuuri-” fa per dire, ma di colpo le sue braccia lo stringono forte al collo e dalla sua bocca si stanno riversando, sussurrate, affannate e urgenti, parole respirate in giapponese, che non capisce, ma di cui coglie l’intrinseca disperazione e un vago punto di domanda ad incoronarle.

“ _Onegai*_ ,” mormora con voce quasi rotta, “ _onegai_.”

Viktor passa una mano sulla sua schiena, spiega le dita e le lascia lì, al centro esatto, premendoselo contro. Vorrebbe sapere cosa sta succedendo in quella sua splendida testa, perché di improvviso gli manca il coraggio di parlargli chiaramente e, soprattutto, vorrebbe individuare la fonte di tutto quel dolore che ha percepito e porvi rimedio.

“Yuuri,” sorride, “non ho capito niente, neanche una parola. Ti spiacerebbe ripeterlo in inglese**?”

Ma a Yuuri dispiace. Dispiace e scuote la testa e lo bacia. La sorpresa è paralizzante; quella provata per la scoperta di tutti quei reperti fotografici e articoli che lo riguardano sembra poca cosa, ormai, lontanissima e irrisoria.  Non l’ha mai baciato, non in quel modo, non per primo. È Yuuri quello che subisce le attenzioni dell’altro, non viceversa. È un ruolo che a Viktor sta quasi stretto, ma non per questo prova fastidio; al contrario, la pressione delle dita di Yuuri sul suo collo, appena tiepide e quasi fresche, riesce ad eccitarlo più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato – più di quanto gli sia mai successo. Viktor ha avuto un discreto numero di partner, ma, e forse è un po’ svenevole da pensare, nessuno gli ha mai trasmesso anche solo un minimo di quello che Yuuri riesce a fargli provare semplicemente guardandolo, parlandogli, senza neppure toccarlo.

Yuuri gli è entrato dentro in modo irreversibile; non c’è più verso di strapparselo di dosso – _dal cuore_.

Le mani ben assicurate ai lati del suo collo, Viktor lo pressa contro il letto, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita quando lo aiuta a distendersi, facendo appoggio esclusivamente sul ginocchio piantato nel materasso, tra le sue gambe divaricate. Non hanno mai osato spingersi così in fondo, ma non c’è modo di tornare indietro, non adesso, non quando il maglione di Yuuri si solleva a scoprire una singola fascia di pelle chiara e tesa, splendidamente nuda e bollente sotto la punta delle dita.

“Yuuri, sei sicuro?”

Ma Yuuri solleva il collo quel tanto che basta a spingere le labbra tra le sue e Viktor non avrebbe potuto chiedere una risposta più eloquente di quella. Sorridendo contro la sua bocca che trema, si alza sulle ginocchia, sovrastandolo, ed è sicuro di non aver mai udito un suono più promettente ed eccitante di un bottone slacciato e una zip calata con infinita lentezza.

 

 

 

 

È come se la sua mano non riuscisse a darsi pace.

Scivola e torna indietro continuamente, sempre sullo stesso punto, sempre sulla stessa chiazza violacea che marchia il petto di Yuuri, come se volesse sbiadirla con la sola forza della sua volontà. Non avrebbe dovuto segnarlo in quel modo, ma non ha potuto resistere – non ha neppure _contemplato_ l’idea di resistere. 

Muovendosi per mettersi più comodo sente la pelle della schiena tirare dove le unghie di Yuuri hanno artigliato, scavato. Non è doloroso, né fastidioso e il ricordo lo rende oltremodo piacevole. Mai quanto Yuuri abbandonato nella curva del suo braccio, con il viso premuto contro il suo collo, comunque. I suoi capelli sono fonte di continuo solletico, ma Viktor si fa anche più vicino. Non può non guardare il cestino nascosto sotto la scrivania e rammentare perché, in principio, era entrato in quella stanza.

Ha avuto dubbi sino all’ultimo vero momento, ma poi si è imbattuto in quella scatola di scarpe e non era rimasto nulla su cui rimuginare. E adesso, adesso sarebbe davvero un buon momento per fare questo regalo a Yuuri e baciare l’ovvia espressione di sorpresa e sgomento che finirà per esserci sulla sua bocca. Sorride, schiude le labbra per parlare, e tuttavia Yuuri lo anticipa.

“Resta.”

Aggrotta la fronte. “Non stavo andando da nessuna parte.”

“No, intendo... Resta qui. In Giappone. Non partire, domani.”

_Ah. Dunque si tratta di questo. Yuuri, Yuuri..._ , pensa, trattenendo un sorriso.

“È questo che mi hai detto prima?”

Yuuri affonda ancora di più il viso contro di lui, nascondendosi. Viktor sorride e infila le dita tra i suoi capelli. Sono caldi e ancora umidi di sudore, ma morbidi e recano un’ultima traccia di shampoo alla menta. È un odore che, decide immediatamente, vuole sentire ogni mattina al risveglio e ogni notte prima di addormentarsi.

“Yuuri, mi faresti un favore?”

Riemergendo dalla sua tana di carne e cotone, Yuuri gli elargisce il primo vero sguardo della giornata. Non sono gli occhi un po’ timidi ma limpidi a cui è abituato; c’è un’ombra di dolore che li rende opachi, sfuggenti e tracciarne un mezzo contorno con la punta dell’indice non restituisce a Viktor la persona a cui è abituato. Ora più che mai è _fondamentale_ che Yuuri gli faccia quel dannato favore.

“Non sono venuto qui in camera tua per ficcare il naso, ma per buttare via qualcosa che non mi serviva più. È lì, nel cestino. Prendilo.”

Yuuri esita, forse pensa che stia scherzando e allora Viktor lo costringe a mettersi seduto e gli assesta una spintarella tra le scapole nude, lo sguardo che si fa più torbido quando l’altro finalmente si alza, nudo e bellissimo nella penombra della camera. Lo osserva con occhi da predatore quando raggiunge il cestino e sente una fitta al ventre quando Yuuri si piega e infila il braccio nel cestino della carta straccia, recuperandone una singola palla di carta. Torna accanto a Yuuri, in quel letto troppo stretto per entrambi, con le lenzuola scarmigliate almeno quanto i loro capelli, i cui lembi sfiorano distrattamente il pavimento.

“Aprilo,” gli chiede, poggiando una mano al centro esatto della sua schiena, perché davvero non è capace di non toccarlo – non quando è così meravigliosamente senza vestiti, comunque. Lo sente rabbrividire sotto il suo palmo e il sorriso insicuro sulle sue labbra vacilla un po’, trasformandosi in una mezza smorfia di piacere che si affretta a nascondere, concentrandosi totalmente sul foglio che inizia a spiegare contro la coscia, passandoci su più volte il palmo per lisciarlo per bene, la carta che crocchia e quasi mormora.

Yuuri impiega qualche momento a venire a patti con quello che sta leggendo e con quello che il gesto di Viktor significa, ma quando ci arriva Viktor gli preme un bacio sulla tempia e sposta la mano sulla sua spalla, tenendolo più vicino.

“Ma questo... Questo è il tuo biglietto aereo di domani. E tu l’hai buttato. _L’hai buttato_.”

“Sì, Yuuri,” conferma, sfilandogli dalle dita il foglio stropicciato e lasciandolo cadere oltre la sua sponda di letto, a planare sulle centinaia di foto e articoli che lo riguardano, il posto in cui è giusto che stia. “L’ho buttato.”

“E l’avevi deciso prima di... _prima_.”

“L’ho fatto.”

Yuuri lo fissa in quel modo alienato e sconvolto che Viktor ricorda dai loro giorni cinesi e, di conseguenza, scatta immediatamente sulla difensiva.

“Non piangere. Non osare.”

E lui ci prova, lo vede che si sforza di provarci, ma il sorriso intontito sta tremando e minaccia di spegnersi di colpo. Viktor se lo tira letteralmente addosso e chiude per un attimo gli occhi quando i loro corpi impattano e sfregano.

“Non piangere, Yuuri,” lo avverte, soffiandogli sulle labbra, “o dovrò baciarti.”

Eppure, l’attimo dopo, lo sta già baciando. Yuuri si agita su di lui, echeggiando l’euforia delle sue mani nuovamente tra i capelli di Viktor che un po’ tirano e un po’ arruffano, come se non fosse in grado di controllarle. Nella frenesia dei loro movimenti, le coperte raggiungono definitivamente il pavimento, scomponendo la raggiera di decine di Viktor patinati e articoli evidenziati con un fruscio di carta e cotone e infine coprendoli interamente, come un’enorme, spettinata pagina bianca ancora da scrivere.

**Author's Note:**

> *Onegai: in italiano "Per favore"  
> **Secondo quanto detto dagli stessi creatori di Yuri on Ice, Yuuri e Viktor tendono a comunicare tra loro in inglese.


End file.
